Very Rare Snurp
Very Rare Snurps (Japanese: 激レアピョン Geki-rare Pyon; Very Rare Pyon) are larger and much rarer Rare Snurps. Like their smaller cousins, they only take 1-4 damage. However, their higher HP, as opposed to the Rare Snurp, increases the chance it will flee before it can be defeated. The Worried Explorer can offer a quest where the last boss is a Very Rare Snurp. There is a spot in Otherworld where there's a high chance to meet three in a single bout. Defeating any of them is very difficult but rewarding. Appearance Very Rare Snurps are huge compared to most other Snurps and appear to be made of crystal. They sparkle like all Rare Snurps. Under the Dark Lord's control, a pair of Mii eyebrows and eyes are attached to this monster. Actions The challenge is to defeat the Very Rare Snurp before it vanishes, however it can vanish before the player even gets a turn due to its high speed. Speed tip: Its Speed is 100, so Mii characters with high Speed bonuses with Hyper Sprinkles or multi-hit skills can put a dent in them before they get their turn. With max Speed bonus from food, only the Tank will be unable to out-speed it. Enemy Statistics Farming There is a spot in Otherworld off the normal map with a "Snurp hunt" path accessible right before the Darkest Lord. Three bouts of either bonus or normal Snurps will attack; the third bunch will often be 3 Very Rare Snurps with 2 Rare Snurps. A maximum of 64,000 EXP can be gained if all of them are beaten, making this spot the best EXP farm in the game. The only other guaranteed location is as a Worried Explorer quest boss, but it can flee like its non-boss encounters. If this happens, the quest is cleared as normal albeit without the massive EXP reward. Higher levels of the quest can spawn 3 Very Rare Snurps too. One way to take Very Rare Snurps out with ease is to take a Vampire that knows Curse and whom will take more than 30 damage from the attack of the Snurp. Curse, since it ignores Defense and Magic, will instantly kill the Snurp if it attacks the Vampire. Note that this only boosts the chance to beat them; they can still run or attack someone else. Trivia *Like the Rare Snurp, its weaker variant, the Very Rare Snurp has 10,000 Defense and 10,000 Magic, which explains its defensive nature. Aside from the Rare Snurp, no other monster shares the same Defense stat as the Very Rare Snurp. *It is one of the few monsters with 10,000 Magic, the highest Magic stat among all monsters. The others are Fiend, Rare Snurp, and Terror Fiend. *It is actually possible to keep Rare and Very Rare Snurps from disappearing by causing them to dance. *It is one of the few monsters that can flee without a Kind Mii's Spare quirk. *A Mii with Hyper Sprinkles will always deal 3 damage to the Very Rare Snurp, regardless of level or stats. *Spicy Dish will always deal 4 damage to Rare Snurps and Very Rare Snurps. Gallery Encouning Very Rare.JPG|Encountering Very Rare Snurp along with two Rare Snurps. Say goodbye to that EXP.JPG|The Very Rare Snurp vanishing. Very Rare Snurp defeated.JPG|The Very Rare Snurp defeated. See also * Green Snurp * Black Snurp * Water Snurp * Tasty Snurp * Delicious Snurp * Gold Snurp * Rich Snurp * Rare Snurp Category:Monsters Category:Snurp Category:Bosses Category:Quest Bosses Category:Otherworld Category:Realm of the Fey